fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arran
Not to be confused with Alen or Aran Arran (アラン, Aran, Aran in the Japanese version and Alan in the fan translations) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and its remakes. He is an elite knight from Altea who went into hiding after Doluna's take over. He can join Marth, but recruiting him bars the option of recruiting Samson, since he hides in a village which is constantly at conflict with its neighboring village. Nevertheless, even if he's not recruited, in the end of Marth's first quest, Arran was able to return to the ranks of the Altean Knights. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Arran took over Jagen's position as the protector of the new recruits in battle. However, he was struck with sickness, which makes his fighting prowess not as good as it was in the previous war, explaining his poor growth rates. Despite his illness, he insist on fighting, hoping to die in battle. At the end of the war, he finally succumbs to his illness and dies. In Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, it is revealed in a support conversation with the Avatar that Arran was once a knight of another kingdom and slaughtered a group of peasants, revolting due to a bad winter harvest, at the request of his former lord. Arran was never able to forgive himself, and left the services of his former country, wandering in search of what being a knight truly means. In joining Marth's army, he had found his purpose, and resolved to fight in the War of Heroes until the end of his life; sacrificing himself for the sake of his honour as a knight. Recruitment Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Arran is recruited from the left village in Chapter 16. Recruiting Arran will result in the player not being able to recruit the Hero Samson from the neighboring village. A thief heads towards the two villages at the beginning of the level and must be intercepted in order to prevent the villages from being destroyed Mystery of the Emblem Arran replaces Jagen in Book 2 and is a starting character available in the first chapter. In Game Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Paladin |1 |24 |8 |8 |10 |11 |4 |10 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |Silver Sword Knight Killer |} Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Base Stats |Paladin |1 |24 |8 |8 |10 |11 |4 |10 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |Silver Sword Iron Lance |} Growth Rates |50% |50% |30% |30% |40% |50% |10% |3% |} Overview Arran's growth rates are respectable, making him a decent addition to a squad. However, due to the nature of the stat engine in FE3, Arran is at a disadvantage due to starting as a promoted Paladin compared to leveled up Cavaliers such as Cain or Abel. Arran starts with an Iron Lance and a Silver Sword, meaning it may be wise to dismount him or give him another weapon before sending him into combat. Book 2 Base Stats |Paladin |3 |22 |8 |8 |11 |4 |10 |10 |6 |10 |Lance Sword |Silver Sword Steel Lance |} Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |0% |10% |3% |} Overview In Book 2, Arran replaces Jagen in his character archetype. He starts as a promoted Paladin, more powerful than a player's other starting units but is unlikely to improve as he levels up. It is possible to improve his stats with Star Orb fragments but generally, most other Cavaliers and Paladins will overtake him. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Paladin |3 |26 |10 |1 |12 |11 |4 |10 |6 |10 | Sword - D Lance - B | Iron Sword Silver Lance |} Growth Rates |40% |15% |0% |25% |10% |10% |15% |0% |} Support Relationships Supports *Samson Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Samson Death Quotes Gallery File:AlanFE1.png|Arran's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:aranFE3.gif|Arran's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Arran.jpg|Arran artwork from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:ArranSD.png|Arran as he appeared in Shadow Dragon. File:Arranfe12.PNG|Arran as he appears in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters